Tears of Change
by shadowjessica
Summary: Prim, please don't cry, ok? In G1 Universe. Warning: Angry Ratchet and animal death. Possible One-Shot or Preview for Hunger Games/TFG1.


_sj: So, yeah….this is either going to be a preview to a Hunger Games/Transformers G1 fanfiction, or just a oneshot by itself….either way its my first foray into Hunger Games fanfiction, so if I get anything wrong, tell me. I was doing the dangerous thing of watching The Hunger Games and reading TF fanfiction on , and I got to thinking…..'If Katniss was an Autobot, what would she look like?' and so this was born in the depths of life known to all as my mind._

_Please rate and review! I would love some feedback on to this…and a possible title for the story….I think it should have something to do with the bond between Primrose and Katniss._

_Transformers- Hasbro_

_The Hunger Games- Suzanne Collins_

I knelt closer to the ground. My blue and gold optics locked on my prey faster than my human eyes ever could. My ears lowered, and suddenly the doe was under my paw as I landed on her. The doe kicked ferociously as she wrestled me for sweet freedom. As if by instinct, I used the strength in my paws to break both of her forelegs and bit her neck wide open. In the next instant, she was dead and my lower mouthplate dripped with blood.

However, it was all a lie. The woods, the blood and the body all disappeared as soon as they appeared. I transformed to my **_other_** new form. It's something I'm still getting the hang of. Another robot, a white one with red and green on his chest, approached me.

"You're technique keeps improving, Katniss. I'm not surprised, coming from the _Hunger Games_ champ herself."

I couldn't help but smile at his words.

"It just comes naturally. Besides, I happen to have a great teacher, Wheeljack."

Not that I could easily tell, but I think he looked happy to hear that. He chuckled and gloated rather confidently.

"Well, **I am** _the greatest mechanical genius_ the autobots have," he spoke.

He continued laughing, but I noticed that another robot entered the room with someone in his hand. The robot cleared his throat, instantly quelling Wheeljack's 'happy parade'.

"Well, pardon _me_, Mr. Mechanical Genius, but Katniss has visitor to see her," he spoke. He then knelt to release the smaller being in his hand.

Prim.

Wheeljack turned to see him, shaking pretty harshly. "Oh, Ratchet, I was, uh, j-just about to-"

"-to what?" Ratchet asked.

"-to leave Katniss alone with her sister."

"That's right. Now, lets go and talk about who's who around here!"

Wheeljack and Ratchet left, with Wheeljack turning to shoot me a 'help me' look.

Finally, we were alone. Prim ran to me as I knelt as close as I could to her level in robot mode.

She hugged my leg with tears in her eyes.

"Hey, little duck."

"You're alive…..you look so different, but you're alive," she cried, and it almost broke my spark.

"Shh…I know, I know. I'm getting used to it, myself," I said, "are you doing your chores and going to school, kid?"

She replied with a nod, still crying.

"Look, I'm alright now…and I'll be back to myself soon enough. Now you've got to be the strong one, alright?" I asked.

Sighing, she replied.

"Ok. And everyone's wondering how you're doing," She said.

I couldn't help but cup her in my servo.

Tell them I'm better than I was; oh, and no more crying. Promise, little duck?" I brought her chin up with the tip of my finger.

Instantly, she smiled and giggled.

"OK, big Mountain Lion."

Prim stayed with us the rest of the afternoon, mostly with me. She, however, also spent some time helping to incite Ratchet's evil 'Doctor Hatchet-Man' side with the lambourghini twins, and subsequently got in trouble with myself and Doctor Evil (Ratchet's other nickname) as a result.

Late in the afternoon, I took her home in beast mode and let her off in front of our home. I knelt to help her get down. She turned, waved, and smiled lovingly in my direction…..a gesture and feeling which I reciprocated to her. She turned back around to head inside. I watched as she did so. When she entered the home, I left, my day having been brightened tenfold

Now…the question remains…..when the time comes, will I be able to protect her?

_sj: So, what did you think? Should I turn it into a story or just leave it as it is? Please R&R so I can know the answer!_


End file.
